


Succubus's Meal

by paraboxx



Series: Succubus Blues [3]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Eye Contact, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Slavery, Shaving, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboxx/pseuds/paraboxx
Summary: After a blessing becomes a curse, Athena longs for Morrigan's return.  But Morrigan sees the situation in a different light--and she's still hungry...Followup toSuccubus's Pet.  No longer PWP, but still has plenty of P.  ...uh, the first one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...you people are going to be the death of me.
> 
> I say I won't be able to write any more smut for a while, and what do you do? You make Succubus's Pet my most popular story, across _both_ sites, in less than three weeks. ...what am I supposed to do with that, huh?? I went to great(ish) lengths to get the followup out in a month, so I _really_ hope you enjoy this one. (And if you do, I wouldn't mind some comments this time. ;)
> 
> Chapters are broken up same way as before...but this time the first one's pretty smutty too. Give it a try.
> 
> See you at the end...!

"Hello, Kensou."

"Hi, Athena! Doing okay today?"

"...yeah, I guess. How're you?"

"Couldn't be better - except I need a favor."

"Hmm?"

"We're still on for the movie, right? And _yes_ , I know it's not a date."

"Yes, we're still 'on'."

"Well, our car won't start again. It's the transmission, this time I'm _sure_ of it. But whatever it is, I can't get over there. You think you could pick me up?"

"Hehe. Sure, Sie. When should I get you?"

"Uhh... Can you come for me at around - "

"Aah!! ...nnghh..."

"Wha? Athena? You okay??"

"...it's alright, Kensou. I'm fine. ...damnit, where are the tissues..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What time?"

"Can you come for - "

" _What time??_ "

"...uhh...2:30?"

"Okay, I'll be there. See you then, Kensou. Bye."

*click*

* * *

Athena put down the phone with a world-weary sigh.

 _Boy_ was she tired of this.

Oh, sure, that first day had been _glorious_. After days of being unable to bring herself to orgasm, she'd been _thrilled_ to be able to do it just by listening to a voicemail. ...a little _too_ thrilled, as it turned out. She'd come two more times before leaving the hotel; she'd come in the restroom at rehearsal, listening to Morrigan's magic words through earbuds. And that night she'd come more than she ever had in her life. By the fourth time, she could tell she was getting addicted...and by the end of the night she'd lost count of them, vaguely worried she'd broken her mind but far too satisfied to care.

The next morning, she was sick of it.

She had spoiled herself, and badly. It was just another feeling now, a simple _clench_ and nothing more. It still brought her up short, practically paralyzing her until it ran its course...but it barely gave her any pleasure at all. Soon she'd found herself waiting for Morrigan again, knowing the orgasms she gave her in person were much, _much_ better. (And yes, the thought _had_ crossed her mind that that was Morrigan's plan all along.)

Then, on the flight home later that day, she'd found it wasn't just Morrigan that could make her come.

It was the most awkward encounter the flight attendant had ever had. She'd ambushed Athena at the restroom, asking her to come meet her daughter...and when she saw her reaction, she knew _exactly_ what it was. Athena hadn't just yelped and grunted - she'd doubled over and _moaned_ , her hands flying instinctively to her crotch. The attendant had sworn not to tell anyone, but a quick mind probe had betrayed her; grimly, Athena had erased the incident from her memory, knowing she was crossing a line and _hating_ her captor for it.

Since then someone had stumbled onto the trigger phrase at least once a day. Eventually she'd started carrying tissues around, wiping up her spilled juices as soon as the situation allowed. But the worst part was that, even though they still weren't giving her pleasure, the climaxes had started getting more intense every time. She knew what that meant...and she knew what it was leading to.

Between that and the embarrassment, when Morrigan found her days later - _at her home_ \- and knocked on her bedroom window, Athena just felt relieved.

"Thank _god_ you're back. Get in here!" she urged, disabling her wards. "You _have_ to fix this."

"Fix what?" Morrigan asked, smiling innocently. She'd changed outfits again, wearing a halter top and miniskirt (both black leather) and a pair of semi-sheer hose. She'd altered her hair a bit too, her green locks straight and long behind her with no bangs in the front. Alluring as the new look was, what Athena noticed most was the small satchel hanging at her waist. Dimly she wondered what it held in store for her.

"...you _know_ what," Athena shot back, narrowing her eyes. She, meanwhile, had kept it simple, now sleeping in maroon shorts instead of black and a pink shirt instead of white. Morrigan couldn't help but notice, though, that these two were cut a little higher than the last. They showed an inch or two more leg and, when the breeze hit right, a bit of belly.

"Ohh, what's wrong?" Morrigan coddled, smirking. "Don't you _like_ coming for me...?"

Athena cringed, her muscles tensing - but then she blinked in confusion. "...it didn't work?" she asked, looking at Morrigan with a furrowed brow.

Morrigan chuckled darkly. "Well, I didn't _quite_ use the right words, did I?" she pointed out. "No, when I want you to **come for me**..."

" _Ahhhh...!_ "

"...you'll know it," she finished with a wicked grin.

"...stop that," Athena choked out, still trying to catch her breath. Even Morrigan's _voice_ gave her more pleasure in person. "You don't understand...!"

"Understand what?" Morrigan asked, as she glided through the window and stood in front of her captive. "That you don't have any say in this? That despite the freedom I've left you, you're still basically my slave? That _if_ I remove your curse, I'll likely replace it with something worse...?"

" _It's starting to stick,_ " Athena growled.

Morrigan blinked. "...beg pardon?"

"Once I knew anyone could set me off, I looked into conditioning. And a trigger phrase isn't like a light switch," she explained. "Once it takes hold, it digs further into your brain every time you hear it. Since mine took hold right away, it's already in pretty deep. My responses are already getting stronger...and if you don't stop them soon, the trigger will become _permanent_."

Morrigan stared at her for a moment.

"...that is the _sexiest_ thing I've ever heard," she said, grinning.

"What??"

" **Come for me.** "

"Aah!"

" ** _Come_ for me.** "

" _Aaahh...!!_ "

Morrigan suddenly flew forward. (If Athena could've seen straight, she'd have noticed her wings had become a jetpack.) She grabbed her victim and pinned her up against the wall; as Athena grunted from the impact, Morrigan grabbed her chin and turned it forward, forcing her to look into her eyes.

" ** _Come for me._** "

" _AaahaaaAAA...!!_ " Athena screamed, her head flying back against the wall. This one was nearly as good as when they'd first come together - and Morrigan had barely even _touched_ her yet. But as her body sang with pleasure, her spirit wailed in despair. _Yep, that'll do it,_ she thought miserably, certain that the trigger had just locked in tight.

When she recovered, she looked at Morrigan desperately, breathing hard and shaking her head. "Please...no more," she begged, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hmhmhm. We'll see," said Morrigan, licking it away.

She mercifully backed off then, letting Athena fall to the floor in a kneel. As she looked up at her captor and scowled, Morrigan let out a melodramatic sigh. "That would've been the _perfect_ opening for tonight's festivities," she lamented. "But we've got something else to do first."

"...and what's that?" Athena hissed.

"Well, last time we played twenty questions, remember? That time I was the subject; now it's your turn."

"What would _you_ want to know about _me_?" Athena asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Everything," Morrigan answered, smiling. "Or, failing that, I want to know who you are. I want to know what you do. I want to know what you _can_ do. ...and I want to know what you want out of this."

Athena looked at her wide-eyed, taken aback. "What _I_ want?"

"That's right," Morrigan said with a nod. "...I'm not _entirely_ evil, you know."

"Oh, yeah. You're just peachy," Athena snapped, crossing her arms. "Corrupting people, taking their souls, crippling them because it's sexy - what's not to like??"

Morrigan had to laugh at that one.

"I'm not saying I have no _indulgences_ ," she admitted, clasping her hands behind her and turning to walk towards Athena's bed. "But I feed on humans because it keeps me alive. I have fun with them first because I want them to enjoy it. And in your case, I need to know what _you_ want...because priming my prey is _so_ much more fun when it's _willing_."

A heavy shudder flowed through Athena's body. Just like that, the succubus had beaten back her anger and replaced it with lust. But even as the words "willing" and "priming" danced across her brain, a part of it stayed focused on another word: "prey".

"...and you're not going to kill me?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Why should I?" Morrigan answered, as she turned back around. "Draining you into dreamland is suiting me just fine. ...in fact, while I have you, I won't need to kill _anyone_. I can spare not only _your_ life, but the lives of others as well." She giggled impishly. "Think of it as performing a public service..."

That too brought Athena up short, and she stared blankly as she considered it. Of course the _best_ public service would be killing this demon, or banishing it from this world or any other. Sadly, Morrigan's magic kept Athena from even attacking her...but if what she _could_ do could still save peoples' lives? Save peoples' _souls_? Wasn't that one of her duties as a Soldier...?

She snapped out of her reverie when a cloud of bats filled the air. She watched them fly out the window, then turned to find Morrigan wingless - and sitting on her bed.

"Nice place you've got here, cutie," she told her, looking at the plush toys and pictures displayed in Athena's bedroom. "Comfy bed, that's for sure. Care to join me in it...?" She patted the space next to her, beckoning her with a smile.

"I think I'll stay here while we talk, thanks," said Athena, sitting in the desk chair near the foot of the bed.

"Suit yourself." Morrigan leaned back on the headboard, lacing her fingers behind her head. "Let's hear it."

So she told her. She told her she was _the_ Athena Asamiya, pop-idol superstar and accomplished martial artist. She told her she performed in concerts, inspiring the people; she told her she performed in tournaments, honing her skills to fight evil. She told her every bit of her exhaustive list of powers, trying to skip the nastiest ones but unable to fool her.

When it came to what she wanted, though, Athena didn't know what to tell.

"I want...a _break_ , I guess," she settled on, shrugging her shoulders. "I want something to think about besides training and touring. I love inspiring people, and I need to be ready to fight - but it's _exhausting_. I want something to look forward to; I want to...well, have _fun_." She sighed and gave Morrigan a weak little smile. "I never could make myself take a break on my own. I _hate_ what you've done to me...but it's nice being _forced_ to have fun."

They took a moment, as Morrigan digested her words. Finally she chuckled, looking almost sympathetic.

"You're an interesting case, Athena," she told her. "We're alike, in a way. We know what we do is needed, but we've grown tired of doing it. ...the differences being that I tired of _my_ job before it began, and I take more breaks than I probably should. You may be a bit of a bore, but I admire your dedication."

"Uhm...thanks?"

"No, no...thank _you_ ," Morrigan replied, smiling. "Now I understand that what you need is a little variety. I think you'll get more out of this if I make each visit unique. I _was_ going to train you, and I most likely still am...but next time, we'll do something _special_. Alright?"

"...alright," Athena cautiously agreed, wondering what she meant by "special". (Not to mention " _train_ ".)

"Excellent," said Morrigan, nodding again. ...but then she grinned. "That's next time, though. I've already got something planned for tonight. ...and I think you know what it is."

She leaned forward, getting on her hands and knees. It jutted her rear out and upward, left her cleavage wholly exposed; it was a very pretty picture to Athena's newly-bisexual eyes. Then she started _crawling_ towards her, pointedly staring at her crotch. Athena started breathing rapidly, frozen in the headlights again...but it didn't stop Morrigan this time, either.

"Now let's see that pretty pussy of yours..."


	2. Chapter 2

Swallowing, Athena did as she was told. She took her shorts off first - slowly, trying to give herself time to get in the mood. But soon enough, the panties were gone too, leaving Athena's sex exposed to the world. Morrigan took a good, long look, staring at her luscious lips, her cute little clit, and her neatly-trimmed pubic hair, purple as the flowing mane above it. At first she seemed rather pleased...but then she started clicking her tongue.

"You disappoint me, Athena," she chided, sounding like the evil she'd said she wasn't. "I left you several clues on what we were doing tonight, and here you are unprepared."

"Unprepared...?" Athena asked with a frown.

Smirking again, Morrigan pointed at Athena's crotch. "Well how do you expect me to have a _feast_ , dear, if there's too much _roughage_ in the way...?"

Athena frowned a moment longer...then realized what she meant and paled. "You...you wanted me to..."

"I did," Morrigan told her. "I don't enjoy having _beards_ tickle me, either."

"I can't do _that_!" Athena exclaimed, her cheeks cherry red.

"Actually, you can." With that Morrigan sat up on her knees on the bed - and reached into her satchel. "I had a feeling we might run into this snag, so I came prepared _for_ you."

She then pulled out the bag's contents: a can of shaving cream and an electric razor.

They were the scariest things Athena had ever seen in her life. "...you're going to _shave_ me...?" she whispered.

"That's right," Morrigan said excitedly, leaning down on her hands and grinning. "I want you _bare_ , Athena. Smooth, cleared, and ready for landing. I'd have preferred for you to have done it yourself - but I'm _more_ than happy to give you the personal touch."

Athena scowled, crossed her arms, and screwed up her courage. "...no! I won't let you do it!" she cried, managing to keep her voice even.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Oh _yes_ you will. Don't forget, Athena: you're _mine_ now. And I - "

Then she blinked.

"...actually, scratch that," she decided, surprising Athena once more. "I really _do_ want you willing, so I'll give you another option. Either you service me until I'm sated, then I bring you with my hand...or you let me shave you, and I show you how good _I_ can be with my mouth." She crossed her arms as well, giving Athena a wicked smirk. "Your choice."

Athena groaned, holding her head in her hand. This was almost _worse_ than being forced; at least then if she'd done it, she'd have the excuse of being _forced_. Now she'd have to choose between her dignity, her _innocence_ , and her desire. She knew she'd get pleasure just from "servicing" Morrigan...but how much more could she get from Morrigan herself...?

It took the young idol quite some time to decide. Finally she sighed, dropped her head, and closed her eyes.

"Do it," she agreed, dimly aware she'd turned a corner.

"Excellent," said Morrigan with a knowing smile.

She sent Athena off to wash up, then bring back a towel. Meanwhile she shook up the can of shaving cream and checked the settings on the razor, showing surprising knowledge of technology made outside her realm centuries after her birth. When her captive returned, she had her lay the towel on the bed, then lie on top of it with her calves over the side. Once she'd done so, Morrigan rolled up in the desk chair, spread Athena's legs, and went to work.

She used less cream than she'd have liked, not wanting to clog the motor. Once she finished, she touched the razor gently to Athena's pubic mound; Athena jumped in surprise, and Morrigan told her to relax before she went on. The girl couldn't manage it completely, feeling the machine pull on her hair as it whisked it away...not to mention the vibration, which seemed to be pressing into her as much as possible. She was just thinking Morrigan might be doing it on purpose when the _base_ of the razor touched her slit, making her squeak and twitch violently as Morrigan let out a chuckle.

From then on the experience got a _lot_ more interesting. Athena's breathing became shallow as the machine did its work, always starting from the top and moving oh-so-slowly towards her lips. Morrigan buzzed her again after _almost_ every pass, keeping anticipation and surprise in the mix. Soon Athena was squirming and moaning during the shaving itself; Morrigan told her to stop, but kept right on teasing her, somehow managing not to give her any cuts.

"...there. All done," she announced, after far longer than necessary. Athena unclenched in relief, laying back and breathing hard...and then squealed and jumped again, as Morrigan wiped off the rest of the shaving cream with the towel. This time she didn't relax until Morrigan rolled away from her, looking up with a grin. "You have a mirror...?"

She did, of course, in her nightstand. Athena sat up, retrieved it and, trembling, stared at herself. She looked...different. _Really_ different. She'd been bikini-safe for years, but now she was _really_ safe. Safe enough for a thong, even, like the one that pig of a photographer wanted her to wear for her next shoot. (She still wasn't going to do it, of course.)

"Why not lay back down?" Morrigan suggested. "See it from a different angle. Maybe spread out again."

Athena did just that, easing her back onto the bed as she opened her legs. She held the mirror about a foot above her, keeping it slanted. She chuckled sadly as it hit her that her pubic hair was _gone_ ; no more could she surprise a lover by showing them the carpet matched the drapes (she'd _loved_ doing that). But looking as smooth as a Barbie doll was certainly a decent tradeoff. She looked good this way, she thought. She looked... _sexy_.

She had just had that thought when she saw, in the mirror, Morrigan lean up to her crotch and flick her tongue against her clit.

" _Aaaah!!_ " Athena wailed, arching her back - and dropping the mirror on Morrigan's neck. But she ignored it and kept going, eagerly licking up the juices Athena had built up during the shaving. She eased her tongue slowly over the girl's moist folds, tracing along the outer edges before curling inside them. Of course that created more juices, so Morrigan had to lap those up too, putting Athena through blissful torture until she'd gotten them all.

"...you taste _wonderful_ ," she told her, her voice a low growl.

"Oh, god," Athena moaned.

"He can't help you _now_ ," Morrigan purred.

Then, suddenly, she changed positions. She stood up, grabbed Athena's legs, and used them to pull her body upwards. As Athena yelped in alarm, Morrigan rested the girl's rear up on her breasts...and her pussy by her mouth. Athena looked up frantically, her eyes wide - and then closed her eyes and _groaned_ , as Morrigan dove back in.

She was going deeper now, almost into her canal. Athena shifted repeatedly as she belted out moans, the strain of the position more than offset by the reward. She could feel every kiss of those pillowy lips, every stroke of that heavenly tongue. Her tormentor neared her clit again several times, but never quite touched it...until a slow, intense lick made Athena howl with pleasure.

The resulting stupor kept her from seeing Morrigan move. The next thing she knew she was up in the air, held by her back and resting on Morrigan's shoulders. She looked down with wide eyes as the woman turned around, her strong arms supporting Athena's light frame with ease. Then she sat on the bed, turning and pulling her legs on the mattress...and then she laid backwards, ending up flat on the bed with Athena sitting on top of her.

"Oh, yesss," Morrigan hissed, from between her lover's legs.

"Oh, _god_ ," Athena breathed, staring down at her in awe.

Already Morrigan's mouth was about an inch from Athena's slit. But that wasn't good enough: she grabbed the girl's ass and _shoved_ her forward, clamping her lips on top of her own. Athena let out a sharp gasp - and then a shrill cry as Morrigan entered her, her tongue reaching into her from yet another angle. She swirled it into every inch of her, somehow finding even _more_ crevices to touch...and when she hit her most sensitive spot, the girl outright screamed.

But Athena was in for another surprise. A few seconds later, Morrigan's tongue went further inside her...and inside her...and _inside_ her, nearly hitting her womb. Her eyes widening to saucers, Athena let out quick, choking gasps, her pussy convulsing each time. It was like Morrigan had somehow slipped a _cock_ in there, filling her up just as well as a man's.

"Wha - _aahh!_ \- what's happening??" she exclaimed as Morrigan pulled out.

The succubus looked up at her prey and grinned. "Shapeshifting, remember?" she told her, sticking out a tongue that had _not_ been that long before.

"...oh, _wow_...!" Athena gasped, actually laughing in delight.

Out of surprises now, Morrigan cut to the chase. She spent some time with Athena's lips again, to get her good and ready...and then she went back in, slithering up her walls slowly before she started to pump. The demon's tongue reached places inside her no human's ever could, giving Athena sensations unlike any she'd felt (and better than most).

Soon their hands started to roam, following instinct and experience. Morrigan skillfully groped Athena's ass, pressing her further into her mouth; meanwhile Athena impulsively played with her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers. Then Morrigan showed her something better: she moved the girl's right hand down to her clit, causing her to tease that instead and turning her moans into cries. She also pulled Athena's lower legs under her knees, letting her clench against her lover even harder.

She was riding her face now, her hips bucking wildly. Her eyes closed; her neck arched; her cries began to get desperate. Knowing the end was near, Morrigan took her tongue out of the girl just long enough to speak.

"Contact me," she gasped.

Athena blinked. "Wha...wha?" she stammered, looking down.

"Telepathy," Morrigan explained, briefly pointing at her head.

Catching on, Athena nodded and tried to concentrate as Morrigan went back in. She was sweating, she was panting, she was all but incoherent...but she still managed to forge a connection between the woman's mind and her own. _What??_ she asked.

_You're close now, aren't you._

_...yes..._

_You're about to come._

_...YES..._

_Then look at me, Athena._

She did it without question, peering down at her captor. She was staring at her intently, her eyes smoky and dark.

_I want you to look me in the eyes while you come._

Athena's stomach seemed to do a flip at the words. Of all the things she'd asked her to do so far, this somehow felt the most intimate. ...but it wasn't _too_ intimate, she found; she was willing to do it. She kind of _wanted_ to do it, just to see how it would feel.

She looked back down at Morrigan, peering deep into her gaze. There wasn't much else to look at anyway, the top half of her head being the only visible part of her. She could see her cheeks subtly moving, her bangs bouncing as she rode her...but mostly Athena saw those intense, green eyes, looking as if they could take her soul all by themselves.

It didn't take her very long after that. Her bucking sped up, and Morrigan matched her pace quickly. Her hands were mauling her tit, flicking her clit like a madwoman; her lover's tongue fucked her savagely, thrusting deep into her cunt. And through it all, she kept staring at those dark, smoky eyes...and when she finally came, Athena could see them smile.

Keeping her head bent caused her reaction to change. Instead of gasping or screaming, she let out a series of groans, sounding like she enjoyed the relief as much as the pleasure. She kept it up throughout the orgasm - and it was a long one, thanks to those eyes (and that _tongue_ ). Finally she sighed, took a couple of deep breaths...and then collapsed, falling straight towards her bed's wooden headboard.

Luckily, Morrigan caught her. She guided her down to the mattress, putting them together side by side. As Athena laid there and panted, Morrigan took her by the chin and locked her back into her gaze, her eyes heavy-lidded and her smile sultry and warm.

"So was it worth it?" she asked.

"... _hell_ yeah," Athena answered, and the two shared a laugh.

Soon after, Morrigan leaned forward and kissed her. Unlike at their last meeting, Athena accepted it easily, her eyes closing as she let herself fall into the embrace. Their tongues danced together beautifully, moving as one; their saliva mixed together smoothly, and soon they tasted as one too. But Athena couldn't help but notice Morrigan tasted _different_ this time. She had a tangier, saltier flavor, her saliva thin in some places but strangely thick in others...

Then it clicked.

"...oh, _yuck_!" she exclaimed, breaking away from her fast. She coughed a few times, almost but not quite gagging; then she realized her _face_ was wet, and the gag came in full. She looked down at her sheets and started to lick them, not wanting to stain them further but desperate to get her _own fluids_ out of her mouth - 

\- and then Morrigan caught her, turning her by the chin once more. "Better get used to it, cutie," she told her, smirking. "You still have to learn this yourself..."

"Wha - ? But - but you said - "

"I never said we'd be _done_ after this," Morrigan pointed out. Then she reached up and gently stroked Athena's cheek. "But don't worry, my pet. I'll make sure you enjoy it too..."

She leaned forward again, pressing their lips together softly. Athena winced, shuddered...and deflated, sighing deeply through her nose. She leaned into the kiss, smearing more fluids on her face; then she let in her captor's tongue, tasting her cream for the first time.

 _Well, she said it wouldn't ALL be pleasant,_ Athena reflected. She just hoped it got back there pretty damn quick.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Athena had gotten a good, long taste of herself, Morrigan pulled back from her lips with a loud smacking sound. Athena swallowed, then grimaced, feeling vaguely nauseous. She didn't have long to think about it, though, before Morrigan moved them again. First she placed Athena in front of her, sitting her up against her headboard; then she swung herself to the other end of the bed, kneeling on her shins.

"Payback time, cutie," she purred, beckoning her with her finger.

Athena swallowed, now for an entirely different reason. She got on her hands and knees and approached her, crawling to Morrigan without really realizing it could be sexy. Morrigan had to hold back a laugh, delighted at the girl's awkward movements. (The fact that she looked pretty sexy anyway helped her contain her amusement.)

It wasn't a _big_ bed, so Athena didn't have far to go. She quickly found herself hovering over Morrigan's thighs, her miniskirt and underwear the only barriers to entry. _At least she made it easy for me,_ Athena mused, as she rolled up Morrigan's skirt and, trembling, eased her panties down her legs. ...but the woman's tight, kneeling posture turned out to be another barrier, forcing Athena to grasp her knees and spread her open before her.

" _Ooh,_ " Morrigan teased, as Athena's cheeks turned beet red.

That didn't last long either, though. Once she'd parted her legs, Athena was treated to the beautiful sight of Morrigan Aensland's pussy. The area around it was pale and smooth, no trace of hair to be found; either she actually _waxed_ or succubi just didn't have any. Meanwhile the slit itself looked like something out of a textbook, the curves perfectly round and the folds in all the right places. It also showed Athena that Morrigan really _did_ like "priming" prey: the lips were moist, wide open, and ready for her.

Seeing her excitement gave Athena courage. Gave _her_ excitement, actually. No longer trembling, she leaned toward Morrigan's crotch, breathing in her scent and marveling that _that_ turned her on, too. She carefully positioned her tongue at the bottom of Morrigan's slit...then licked upwards slowly, caressing each of her folds. The woman smiled, closed her eyes, and hummed with pleasure - as the girl _widened_ her eyes and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, my," Morrigan chuckled while Athena shuddered. "Did you forget about the spell that lets you feel what I feel...?"

"...no," Athena struggled out, shaking her head. "...I just forgot how _much_ you feel."

The woman chuckled again - and then _she_ gasped in surprise, as Athena went back in before she expected her to. She lavished Morrigan's pussy with brief but slow-moving licks, getting used to the feeling - not to mention the taste. It was actually surprisingly similar to her own...but it was _much_ nicer coming from someone else, seeming sinful and exciting instead of dirty and disturbing.

Soon she'd gotten used to both of them, lapping at Morrigan more eagerly. Then she became _intoxicated_ by them, her licks long and luxurious as she reveled in the sensations. It wasn't just the pleasure echoing into her own sex; it was the feel of the woman's folds on her lips, the _taste_ of her juices on her tongue. The mere sight of Morrigan's pussy hadn't appealed to her much - but doing _this_ to it certainly did.

"Alright, cutie - that's enough now," Morrigan chuckled, patting the back of Athena's neck. "I'm glad you approve...but remember why you're here."

"...right," Athena gasped, in between licks. She followed the order and paid attention, exploring Morrigan with her tongue to see which movements she liked best. She probed her lips and folds thoroughly, almost up to her canal; sometimes she could see (or hear) Morrigan react, while other times she had to rely on the spikes of pleasure feeding back to her. Of course, tonguing her clit gave Athena the biggest response...but it fed back to her so strongly it almost _hurt_ , keeping her away from the area for now.

Then Morrigan changed positions again. Leaning on her hands, she stretched out one leg, then the other, kicking her panties aside as she sat on the mattress. Athena blinked, not sure how to respond; it wasn't an easy position for her to work with. But before she could try, Morrigan bent her upper body backwards, falling over the side of the bed. She caught herself on her hands, her legs in the air and her rear resting on the mattress - and her pussy presented to Athena like a meal on a platter.

Grinning, Athena leaned down and dug in, plastering her mouth onto Morrigan's slit. This angle gave her better access than before; she found it easier to play with Morrigan's lips, her folds, her clit - and a _whole_ lot easier to go past them and inside. She plunged her tongue deep as she could into the woman's walls, swirling and curling as she searched for her most sensitive spot. When she found it, both of them nearly collapsed, giddy laughs mixing in with their passionate moans.

Soon Morrigan was sighing blissfully, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Then her legs leaned in and wrapped around Athena's neck, pulling her into her crotch. The extra pressure only added to Athena's pleasure - but she'd run into a problem: she wasn't sure what else to _do_. The woman hadn't showed off many moves during her little "demonstration"; granted, Athena hadn't _needed_ them...but Morrigan seemed to, her reactions growing less intense with every touch.

"Mmmmmm..." Morrigan murmured, encouraging her for a moment. But then, "You're doing quite well with the basics, pet...but there's so much _more_. Mix it up a little, hmm...?"

"...I'm not sure how," Athena admitted, in between licks.

"Hmm. Well, I _had_ planned on something different for the end of the night," Morrigan mused. "I suppose there's no reason not to start now."

"Huh?"

Rather than respond, Morrigan sat up on the bed again, as a startled Athena backed into her own sitting position. For a brief moment they were level, looking into each others' eyes; then the woman bent forward and _under_ the girl, picking her up just enough to settle her rump on her neck. Already Athena was wide-eyed - but Morrigan kept moving, taking her lover by the shoulders as she laid them on their sides. Finally she turned around, giving Athena her closest view yet of her sex...while _she_ stared into _Athena's_ , still bare and smooth and enticingly wet.

Athena's breath caught, her heart leaping into her throat. She'd put them in a sixty-nine position...just like she'd seen in Morrigan's head, the first day she'd met her. And they were going to _end the night_ like this?? "Oh, _wow_ ," she breathed, already getting more aroused...and then she let out a deep moan, as the feel of her breath on Morrigan's pussy echoed into her own.

"Alright, then: pointers," Morrigan started, as if she hadn't felt a thing. She kissed and sucked on Athena's folds; she flicked and nuzzled her hood. She squeezed her buttocks with both hands, massaged her bridge with her thumbs. She'd told Athena to try each move after she'd felt them...but the feedback made it rather difficult. She shivered as she mouthed Morrigan's lips, shuddered as she tongued her clit; holding her cheeks was easy enough - but pressing on the taint was _incredible_ , almost unbearable.

Morrigan took advantage of Athena's shock, moving on to the next step. Slowly, she eased the girl's buttocks apart...then softly, sweetly, licked at her back door. Athena let out a shrill cry, a wonderful spasm wracking her body...but when it came time to reciprocate, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What's wrong, cutie? It won't bite," Morrigan teased. "And I keep _very_ clean down there. ...go on. Give it a try."

Letting the words coax her along, Athena leaned in for a look. It _was_ the cleanest such area she had ever seen, not that she'd seen very many. Cautiously, she gave it the tiniest of sniffs...and was amazed to find it _pleasant_ , barely different from her normal scent. At that point she blushed furiously, certain that her _own_ "area" wasn't _nearly_ this hygenic.

"Don't worry about yourself, by the way," said Morrigan, as if reading her mind. "You're perfectly lovely back here."

 _...yeah, right,_ thought Athena, rolling her eyes. She appreciated the gesture, though, and soon she found herself going in. Slowly, so slowly, she tapped the rosebud with her tongue; when that didn't kill her, she tried a brief, gentle lick. If it tasted like anything, she didn't know...because the feedback it gave her nearly sent her into convulsions.

" _Mmmmmm,_ " Morrigan hummed, clearly enjoying it as well. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it...?"

" _God_ no," Athena gasped, as she did it again.

From there things escalated quickly. The extra options gave Athena an easier time, and soon she was working Morrigan into a frenzy. She even found things to try that her instructor hadn't taught her, pulling her clit with her lips and tonguing _into_ her back door (though not by much). But if Morrigan was frenzied, Athena was downright _mad_ , never knowing where her lover would strike next - and loving all of it.

...she loved it _too_ much, in fact. The warmth of Morrigan's lips, the grace of her incredible tongue, the echoes of her body's bliss...they weren't just driving Athena mad - they were driving her to distraction. As her pleasure grew, her reciprocation slowed down; by the time she'd neared her peak, she had stopped moving altogether.

Unfortunately, Morrigan caught it - and she knew the reason, too. "About to come again, aren't you," she purred.

"Yes," Athena whispered, trembling, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, but I'm barely _close_ ," the woman pouted, and now _she'd_ stopped moving. "Don't you want me to join you...?"

"I...of _course_!" the girl stammered, her eyes opening wide. Briefly she teased her again...but within seconds she had to stop, cringing. The magic gripping Athena let her feel what Morrigan felt - but it also stopped her from coming until she actually touched her. Now everything Athena did brought her to the edge, but not _over_ , a special kind of torment she couldn't inflict on herself.

"Well...?" Morrigan prodded.

"...I can't," Athena whimpered.

"Oh, _sure_ you can," Morrigan coddled. "Maybe you just need a little incentive...?"

She went silent then - but Athena could feel her arm moving. She blinked again, looked up at it...and found Morrigan's fingers poised to snap.

"Oh, _no_ ," she tried to plead...but somehow it came out, "Oh, _yes_."

That was all Morrigan needed, and she snapped her fingers immediately. Just like the last time she'd done it, her outfit morphed into a flurry of bats, fluttering briefly around her. And then they were gone, and Athena saw Morrigan fully nude once more...and just like last time, _she_ snapped, yet more magic destroying every thought she had but lust.

" _There's_ a good pet," the demon oozed, as Athena latched onto her pussy. She attacked her with a _vengeance_ , slathering her with her tongue before forcing it inside her. Her left arm crushed the woman against her; her right hand pawed over her ass, squeezing and massaging and even dipping into it. She still felt every bit of it herself - felt it _intensely_ \- but she no longer cared, the whole of her being devoted to pleasing her lover.

Soon Athena's frantic pace slowed down, as she rediscovered what Morrigan liked. She played with her pussy more gently; she started toying with her clit. She kept both hands on her ass now, teasing it with her mouth instead. Her tongue moved quickly, but carefully, hitting all of Morrigan's weak spots...and when it finally went in, Athena found her weakest spot immediately, forcing a shuddering groan from her throat. "... _much_ better," Morrigan growled; she was certainly getting close _now_.

Meanwhile Athena was in tears, her frantic need tearing her apart. At this point she was actually hurting herself - but she was unable, un _willing_ , to stop. Over the course of many years, though, Morrigan had learned to read her lovers. She waited for just the right moment, just when the girl's tension slightly eased...and then she pounced, her impossible tongue pouring into Athena's cunt.

For a few glorious seconds they worked together, fucking each other with their tongues. Then, just as they started to go, Morrigan used her link to Athena's mind to give her one more message:

_**Come for me.** _

The trigger phrase echoed through Athena's brain, and she came.

Morrigan's orgasm echoed through Athena's cunt, and she _came_.

Morrigan's tongue wrapped around Athena's clit...and...she... _Came._

All three of them rolled over her, all at once. Her mind her own again, Athena broke off and _screamed_ , her body wracked by the most intense orgasm she would ever know. The scream pierced, nearly deafened, Morrigan's ears - but she didn't let that stop her, now _suckling_ Athena's clit to draw out her "pleasure" further. Athena's scream grew even louder, the intensity grew even _stronger_...

...until, within ten seconds of climaxing, she blacked out.

* * *

This time when Athena woke up, she felt _really_ confused.

 _Wha...whe...whe, Where am I...?_ Her eyelids crawled open, seemingly made out of lead. She tried to look around, but she couldn't; she didn't have the strength for it. She didn't have enough strength to move her _eyeballs_ right now.

 _...Morrigan,_ she thought dimly. Only Morrigan could leave her feeling this weak. She must have fed on her last night, leaving her less life force to recover with than before. But what did they _do_? And why couldn't she remember it...?

It took her ten minutes to figure it out: something had jolted the memory into the back of her brain.

 _...oh, GOD,_ she moaned into her mind, her eyes closing as a tiny, weak shudder ran through her. The _orgasm_. She still couldn't believe how powerful it was; at first it had been the best of her life - but by the end it had turned into the worst. Luckily she'd passed out soon after, leaving the overall memory a good one...but she didn't feel nearly as satisfied as Morrigan's last visit had left her.

She spent the next twenty minutes piecing together the rest of the night, regaining the strength to move her eyes along the way. She looked around and saw pretty much what she expected: her own room in the morning light, herself lying half-naked in her bed, and her sheets in serious need of changing. Her phone was in her hands this time, but for now it was useless; it would take her quite a while to build up the strength to operate it.

By then she could remember _most_ of what happened...but the time before the Orgasm was still a blur. She knew the reason from Morrigan's last visit: it was hidden behind an avalanche of lust, only accessible through her powers. But the succubus had drained her of psychic strength too; she'd just have to wait until she'd regenerated enough of it to use.

It took her an hour to get it.

She started weeping the second she exited her mind, terrified by what she'd seen. Bad enough that she'd spent most of the time _crying_ , suffering from a tension much closer to pain than to pleasure...but she'd been triggered again. Morrigan had triggered her _again_ , after she knew it could cripple her and _long_ after the excitement of learning it had passed. _She really IS evil,_ Athena mentally wailed, more tears leaking from her eyes as she wondered what would happen to her.

Within another half hour, though, she had the strength to check her voicemail...and her mood drastically changed.

_"Good morning, Athena. I hope you had a pleasant rest._

_"Last night turned into a bit of a mess, didn't it? My apologies for that. I was trying to give you your most intense finish yet...but I overstacked the deck. With everything I did to you, that one might not have even been FUN; it certainly didn't look that way by the end. I'll be more careful in the future. Don't want to ruin you, after all._

_"Speaking of which, come for me."_

Athena cringed, as much as she could anyway...and then blinked. _...what? Nothing??_ she thought, her brow furrowed.

_"Didn't work this time, did it? Contrary to your concerns, I WAS able to defuse it. ...I think. If it DID work, let me know the next time I see you, and I'll look into it. I will warn you, however, that I DID replace that curse with another. Whether it's worse is something you'll have to find out yourself._

_"That's enough for now, I think. I'll see you next time, cutie - and like I said, we'll be doing something special. My shapeshifting may be limited, but demonic magic is not...and between the two of them, I may be able to conjure up something you've been missing lately. ...ta-ta..."_

As the voicemail ended, Athena leaned back, closed her eyes and smiled. They were _mistakes_. They were mistakes, and she was _fixing_ them. No one could trigger her anymore, and her future dealings with Morrigan likely wouldn't be so intense. _So I guess she's...neutral_ , Athena decided.

(It didn't occur to her that her standards for "evil" might have slipped a bit.)

Her mind at ease, Athena's thoughts turned to some of Morrigan's other words. She'd put another spell on her, and given her no hints on what it was; would this one also be a curse, or would it become a blessing? And the "something special", that was interesting too. Something possible with shapeshifting, but only through magic...something she hadn't had lately, something she might want again...

Then it clicked.

_...WHAT!?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I drop enough hints with that one? :P
> 
> Well, this is officially a Series now, with a story arc and everything. I don't know how often it'll update, though. Writing smut is _hard_ for me, for a number of reasons, and I've been putting off a lot of non-smut projects for this one. I plan to finish it at some point - I like getting this kind of traffic, and I _hate_ abandoned fics - but if you want more updates faster, put in a comment and let me know. Doesn't have to come with a review, since I know those can be awkward; a simple "more please!" will encourage me, at least if you're nice about it.
> 
> Until next time...!


End file.
